Starfox: The Hypno Zapper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: With his use of the Hypno Zapper over, Tagiru and Gumdramon send it beyond their reality to another for another hero, this time it's Fox McCloud after defeating Andros, Fox deserves to be the new hero of the Hypno Zapper.


Special thanks to SuperSaiyanCrash and Pure heart of light for all of their help in the story. :)

.

.

.

-Age of characters-

Fox McCloud: Age 29

Krystal: Age 22

Lucy Hare: Age 28

.

.

.

Several months had passed since Fox had defeated his arch nemesis, Andros, who to his own twisted desire for revenge, mutated into a bioweapon and even tried to destroy himself along with Fox, but failed.

With the heroes return, he was pleasantly greet by his friends and his girlfriend, Krystal, who wrapped her arms around her beloved, crying on his shoulder from the fear she may have lost him.

Currently, Fox and Krystal were strolling through the streets of Corneria; the couple alone, until Krystal stopped as she sensed something coming for them.

Upon seeing this, Fox stopped too and asked in concern. "Krystal, what is it?"

"Something is coming." Krystal replied.

"What?" Fox asked, but got his answer as a large portal made of an unknown energy opened up before them, to which Fox's protective side took over as her placed his right arm on Krystal's shoulder, pulled her back and readied his blaster for whatever was to emerge from within the unknown void.

But to Fox and Krystal's confusion, a simple backpack fell out of the portal and landed infant of Fox's feet, before closing and leaving the pair quite confused as to what had just transpired.

-Moments ago-

Back in Koto, Tagiru and Gumdramon were lying on his bed, their arms crossed behind their heads, smiling as the superstar and his Digimon partner remained confident they had made the previous heroes who wielded the Hypno Zapper before him proud of their accomplishments at helping Mikey, Shoutmon, Yuu and the women they loved happier.

The only thing Tagiru had to do now was to send the Hypno Zapper to another hero, however, that's where he was stuck.

"You have done well, Tagiru." A familiar voice told him, in which the superstar shot up and looked to see that the Old Clock Shop Man was now in his room.

"Old man! What are you doing here?" Tagiru questioned as he got up, to which the Old Clock Shop Man smiled and told the Digimon Hunter in reply. "I have come to help continue the chain."

"Continue the chain?" Tagiru questioned, as he and Gumdramon were confused by the reply.

"That's right. You two have used the Hypno Zapper well and now it's time for another hero to receive the happiness you gave your friends." The former Leader of the Bagra Army replied.

"How are we gonna do that?" Gumdramon asked.

In reply, the Old Clock Shop Man turned his attention to Tagiru and asked. "May I borrow your Fusion Loader?"

"Sure." Tagiru replied, handing the Fusion Loader to the Old Clock Shop, who then turned around, Tagiru and Gumdramon were unable to see what exactly he was doing, until the former Leader of the Bagra Army turned around again and handed the Fusion Loader back to the superstar.

"Here you go." He said, casing Gumdramon to ask. "What did you do to Tagiru's Fusion Loader?"

"I modified it." The Old Clock Shop Man replied, before he explained. "I installed a temporary program that will allow Tagiru to send the Hypno Zapper into another timeline, allowing him to continue the chain."

"But you can only use it once." The Old Clock Shop Man then said, before asking Tagiru. "Are you sure you are ready?"

"One minute, old man." Tagiru replied, before the superstar headed to a desk in the corner of his bedroom, which had the bag containing the Hypno Zapper, which he unzipped and held upside down, causing the contents to fall onto the desk.

With that, Tagiru got out a pen and wrote on the very bottom of the second scroll, leaving his message as a hero, before tying both up with some purple coloured ribbon he had lying in one of the draws of his desk.

Placing them, along with the red disc and the Hypno Zapper inside the backpack, Tagiru was ready, while Gumdramon was behind his human partner and his decision.

"Digi-Gate Open!" Tagiru exclaimed, forcing a portal, not too similar to the ones Omnimon had created to allow Mikey to re-enter the Digital World, to open up before him, in which Tagiru then threw the backpack in, watching as it closed shortly after where it was to be bestow upon another heroic figure.

-Returning to Corneria-

After the portal closed, Fox's curiosity got the better of him as he picked up the mysterious backpack and rummaged through it, pulling out, two scrolls, a red disc that had 'To Yusei Fudo' written on it, as well as 'Or any other hero' beneath, and finally, a gun of unknown origin or design, which only heightened the curiosity of the pair.

"What is all this stuff?" Fox asked.

"I'm not sure." Krystal replied, before saying as she offered one of the scrolls. "But perhaps these may assist us."

"Good idea." Fox said, taking the scroll from Krystal, before he untied the purple ribbon, letting the scroll unfurl as Fox then read the messages out loud for his girlfriend to hear.

To whoever receives this.

If you are reading this letter that means you are the hero or heroes of your world and are meant to receive this gift. This is a hypnosis gun, also known as the Al Bhed Hypno Zapper and was made to give those of pure hearts a better life, it made my life much better and I hope it does the same for you.

Signed 'A friend.'

I know all this seems quite confusing and believe me, I was confused about this thing myself, when the Hypno Zapper landed in my world. I wasn't sure if this was some kind of joke or something, but what our 'friend' says is true. The Hypno Zapper was meant for people like us, heroes who have saved our world from great evils and deserve a great reward. Hope you have as much fun with this gift as I did.

–Davis Motomiya.

First, I'd like to say if you're reading this that means the Gate Of Destiny worked and you are meant to have this. Second, What the others are saying is true. The 'Hypno Zapper' was made for those who have shown they are heroes by saving their World from evil forces. I didn't understand any of this at first and most likely you're unsure about all this too, but it will make more sense to you sooner or later and I'm sure you'll enjoy what the 'Hypno Zapper' will do for you.

–Takato Matsuki.

After Fox had finished reading, Krystal told Fox that there was more on the back, to which he turned then turned the scroll around and read the other messages.

I'm going to keep this as short as possible. The name's Marcus Damon and every message you've read is true. Everyone who had the Hypno Zapper before me did use its power to make their lives better, as I used it to my make life and Agumon's, my Digimon partner, life better. It really does have the power to hypnotize people and so much more. With the Hypno Zapper, Agumon and I were both able to win the hearts of the girls of our dreams and so much more. We both have girls that we love and who love us back, it truly made both our lives better and I know it will do the same for you and those you love, hero.

Like the heroes before me, my life too was improved by the power of the Hypno Zapper, just as I know it will improve yours. There was a time in my life when I was just a Duelist and an engineer who lived in the Satellite, a place where people were looked down upon, just because we had nothing, but whatever we could find. However, one night I managed to escape to New Domino City and after a few 'incidents', I learnt that I was destined to become one of several Signers, guardians of my world, who would act as a team to protect my world from the evil forces that wished to destroy it. And some time after I stopped an apocalyptic future from happening I received not only a new home for my heroics, but I was also given the Hypno Zapper from an 'old friend' and with it's power I was given a new and better life, one that I never dreamed of and your life will hopefully go the same way.

–Yusei Fudo.

You may think that what you've read is unbelievable, but where I come from, I've saved two galaxies from alien warriors, heavily armed robotic troopers and maniacal super villains, so anything is possible. And if you're reading this that means the Hypno Zapper has chosen you to have a change in their life, because you're a hero in someway or another. One last thing, my pal Clank translated each function on the Hypno Zapper and placed it on the disc, so you're gonna need a Holovid or other device compatible with the disc, otherwise you'll have to learn about the Hypno Zapper's functions the hard way.

–Good luck, Ratchet.

And finally, there was a message that was somewhat illiterate, but still readable, said: Hypno Zapper worked for previous heroes, just as it did me in my world and will do for you.

–Crash Bandicoot.

With the first scroll read, Fox undid the ribbon of the second scroll and read the messages upon it.

Whoever you are don't doubt yourself or your abilities. If you got the Hypno Zapper that means you are a definite hero and were meant for greatness in your universe.

–Yugi Muto.

Just as all the heroes before me had faith I would use the Hypno Zapper to benefit not only my life but also the lives of those I care for, I know you'll be a hero and do the same.

–Ash Ketchum.

I'm not really much of a writer, so all I can say is 'good luck and have fun'. Feel the Flow!

–Yuma Tsukumo.

And on the very bottom of the second scroll was a message, which said: If you're anything like me, than you deserve the Hypno Zapper, and just like all those who used its power to make their lives and the lives of those they love better, I know you'll do the same.

–Ichigo Kurosaki.

And lastly, on the back were four final messages.

The words which the heroes wrote speak the truth, as the Hypno Zapper's power does indeed work and shall do as those before me promised, just as I promise you.

–Link.

Hypno Zapper works. / Its power is now all yours. / Best of luck, hero.

–Zer0.

The Hypno Zapper is the real deal! It worked wonders on my sidekick, Jak, and gave him the chance to be with the women he loves and it improved my relationship with my girl for the better. I know it'll do the same to you, fellow heroes.

–Orange Lightning.

After receiving the Hypno Zapper I was amazed at this and that there were worlds beyond my own with heroes just like my friends and myself. The Hypno Zapper changed my perception of my world and I hope it does the same. Best of luck

-Shulk.

If the proof of all these heroes doesn't convince you, than I don't know what will. Either way I know you'll use the Hypno Zapper to its full potential like I did.

-Tagiru Akashi.

After Fox had finished reading the messages, Krystal asked Fox in a serious tone. "Is this some kind of joke? There no such thing as a gun that can hypnotize others."

"Don't be too sure, Krystal. Why would someone make this up?" Fox asked, before saying. "Besides, you saw all this happen before your very eyes."

Krystal agreed with Fox there, he did have a point, but there was no logical proof that the mysterious gun could have the power of hypnosis, in which Krystal picked up the Hypno Zapper and examined it.

"I know, Fox. But do you actually believe if I pull the trigger..." Krystal began to say, before she accidentally then sent a multi-coloured wave right at Fox, who couldn't look away as the wave hit him, in which his eyes then turned blank, along with his expression.

"Fox. Are you alright?" Krystal asked, in which Fox replied in a distant tone. "I am fine, Mistress Krystal. What are my orders?"

Hearing that stunned Krystal, before she said to her boyfriend. "C'mon Fox quit fooling around. This isn't funny!"

Seeing Fox remain in his catatonic state caused Krystal to worry, before she thought in a worried tone. 'This thing actually works! But how do I return Fox back to normal?'

Just then letters appeared on the screen of the Hypno Zapper, in a language that Krystal was unfamiliar with, causing her to groan in frustration.

'Couldn't this thing be in a language I understand?' Krystal thought to herself, but then began to turn the dials, hoping to find some way to return her beloved back to normal.

After several turns, Krystal aimed the Hypno Zapper at Fox once again, hoping to release him from her unintentional control as she pulled the trigger and fired.

However, what she didn't know was the letters on the screen were in a language known as Al Bhed and translated; it was currently on the 'Master Maker Program.'

Krystal watched as Fox's eyes swirled and then 'changed colours' before they returned to normal, filling her with relief, before she had to ask, her tone full of concern. "Fox! Are you alright?"

"Fine. I've never felt better." Fox replied, taking the Hypno Zapper away from Krystal, in which she thought it was best he looked after it.

However, Krystal watched in confusion as Fox then began to cycle through the modes of the Hypno Zapper, until he found what he was looking for, the 'Complete Love Slave Program'.

"Fox? What are you...?" Krystal could only say, before Fox fired the Hypno Zapper at her as she was hit by a multi-coloured wave, causing Krystal's eyes to glaze over as her mind lost all resistance as she fell under Fox's control.

After Krystal's eyes returned to normal, Fox then asked. "Krystal, who do you serve?"

To which he received his answer when Krystal then wrapped her arms around Fox's neck, staring lovingly into his eyes, before she stated with the same amount of love in her voice. "I serve you, my beloved Master."

After hearing Krystal's reply, Fox smiled as he then passionately kissed Krystal passionately on the lips, in which Krystal closed his eyes and returned the kiss with the same amount of love and passion as she felt her Master's tongue invade her mouth.

After several minutes of kissing, they broke from the kiss as Fox then grabbed Krystal's left hand, as they rushed back to Fox's ship, the Great Fox, wanting their new relationship as Master and slave to be completed.

-Moments later, on board the Great Fox: Upcoming Lemon-

Fox and Krystal were in his bedroom, locked in a deep and passionate kiss, tasting the other's tongues and sampling their saliva.

As the pair continued to kiss one another, they began to relieve themselves of their clothing, breaking from the kiss for air and for Fox to remove his jacket and shirt, while Krystal took off her shirt, followed by her bra, revealing her bare and beautiful C-Cup sized breasts to her Master, who felt himself getting hard at seeing his girlfriend naked.

And in response, Krystal too was aroused seeing Fox out of his clothes as his eight-inch manhood stood erect, evident as her nipples hardened and her pussy began to drip with her sexual fluids.

Unable to hold back, Fox pounced on top of Krystal, forcing her onto his bed as he positioned himself on top of her.

"I love you, Krystal." Fox then said in a tone full of love and desire.

"I love you too, my Master." Krystal replied, her tone full of warmth and love as she moved her head up, while Fox moved his down, and the pair kissed each other deeply once again.

For several minutes Fox and Krystal continued to kiss each other, before Fox then broke from the kiss after several minutes and started to kiss around Krystal's neck and collarbone, causing the blue vixen to moan in pleasure.

And Krystal could only moan out louder as Fox's lips moved to her chest and began to lick and bite her nipples, his teeth gently grazing them, while tail snaked its way in between her legs and began to enter and exit her pussy, heightening her pleasure greatly as her tail flailed around, showing how 'excited' she was getting.

"Ah...Oh, Fox... Ah... That's... Ah... That's great... Feels so good...!" Krystal moaned out, loving every second she was with her Master, sure they had done it various times in the past, but this time felt different and more pleasurable as she and Fox had gotten better in their lovemaking.

And soon all Krystal could do was cry out in pleasure as she had her orgasm, coating Fox's tail with her sexual fluids, in which Fox then moved away from Krystal, remaining on top of her, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh, Master... That felt amazing..." Krystal panted, before saying in a seductive tone as her right hand reached up and began to stroke Fox's manhood. "But now I think I should tend to you."

Getting the idea, Fox smiled slyly as Krystal rolled herself and Fox until she was on top of him, her face inches away from his cock, before the telepath then placed a loving kiss on the tip of her Master's penis, before placing the head of Fox's manhood in her mouth and started to suck him off as best as she could.

And it seemed as though Krystal was doing a very good job when Fox soon placed his left hand on the back of Krystal's head and moaned out, more of his cock entered her mouth until she was deep throating all eight-inches, pleasuring her Master greatly.

"Krystal... That feels so... Ah... So good... Keep it up...!" Fox groaned out.

"Anything for you, my darling Master." Krystal quickly replied as she removed Fox's member from out her mouth, before she continued to suck him off.

While Fox was groaning out in pleasure, Krystal was mentally smiling, knowing that her blowjob was pleasing the one she belonged to, but after a few more minutes of pleasure, Fox was unable to contain himself and groaned out in warning. "Krystal, I... I can't... Ah... I'm gonna cum... Ah... Very soon...!"

In reply, Fox was a little surprised when Krystal simply responded by letting his dick enter and exit her skillful mouth, until he was unable to hold back and groaned out loudly as he released his load into Krystal's waiting mouth, which she swallowed with ease.

"Master? How was it, did you like that?" Krystal asked in a curious and sweet tone, licking her lips clean of Fox's cum.

In reply, Fox nodded before saying. "Yeah, Krystal... That was great."

Krystal happily smiled at her Master and from hearing his approval, before Fox then switched himself and Krystal back to their 'original position' as Fox then inserted his manhood into Krystal's vagina, going very deep inside of her pussy, and causing Krystal to loudly moan out in pure sexual pleasure.

"Oh, Master, it's inside of me... I feel it all the way inside of me...!" Krystal moaned out as she then wrapped her legs around Fox's waist and her arms around his neck as he continued to make love to her.

As Fox continued to make love to Krystal, he made every thrust an expression of his love for his slave, as he then groaned out from the tight feeling he was getting from Krystal's tight pussy, her walls clamping down tightly on his cock, giving Fox as much pleasure as he was giving to his lover.

"Oh, Krystal, you... Ah... You're so tight... Don't stop... You're doing great...!" Fox groaned out.

"You too, my... My Master... Yes... Oh, yes, Master... Please don't stop...!" Krystal moaned out in reply.

Fox and Krystal continued to make love for two more hours, until they both felt they were reaching their climaxes, to which Fox groaned out. "I... I can't hold it in for long... Ah... I'm going to cum any second...!"

"Me too, Master... Ah... I... I'm cumming...!" Krystal moaned out in reply.

And after several more thrusts, she was unable to take anymore, and screamed out in pure pleasure as she had her orgasm, releasing all of sexual fluids all over Fox's manhood.

Feeling Krystal's release pushed him over the edge as Fox then groaned out loudly as he came too, filling Krystal with a large amount of his seed.

After both had finished cumming, Fox and Krystal remained together for a few moments in a loving embrace as they could feel their energy slowly return, to which Fox then sat up as Krystal unwrapped her legs and arms around her Master, letting out a small moan as she felt him remove his cock from her pussy.

"Oh, Master, that felt great..." Krystal told her Master lovingly, in which Fox replied with a sly smile as he took Krystal's right hand and placed it on his member, which she could feel was still hard.

"Oh my!" Krystal could only say, blushing as she stared at Fox's erect dick, before he then grabbed Krystal and positioned her onto all fours, before it was then Fox inserted his manhood into Krystal's ass, making her gasp at first, before she moaned in pleasure as Fox then placed his hands on Krystal's hips and began to thrust his member in and out of her ass.

Both Fox and Krystal continued to make love for another hour, but soon, Fox was reaching his climax.

"Oh, Krystal... I can't hold any longer... I'm going to... To cum again...!" Fox groaned out, in which Krystal moaned in reply as she felt Fox continue to thrust inside her butt. "Yes... Oh, Yes, Master... Keep going... Cum inside my ass...!"

After several more thrusts, Fox was unable to take anymore and yelled Krystal's name out as he then released his cum into Krystal's ass, causing the telepath to scream out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm, covering Fox's member in her sexual fluids.

After their orgasms subsided, Krystal's upper body fell down onto the bed, panting in pleasure, while Fox then removed his cock from Krystal's ass.

After that, Fox laid down on his back, before Krystal went over to him, rested her head on his chest and snuggled up to her Master, before both of them fell asleep, Master and slave together and in love.

-Several hours later: End Lemon-

Krystal slowly opened her eyes, smiling as she could feel the warm and loving embrace of her Master, before the blue vixen then slowly got off of her Master's chest, much to her desire to stay by his side and his warm embrace, but she had something she needed to do.

After accepting her role as Fox's slave, Krystal thought deeply and came to the realization that she should help those who were having trouble in their own love lives find someone as wonderful as Fox, in which Krystal picked up the Hypno Zapper off the floor and headed off, but not before getting dressed, followed by circling through the modes of the Hypno Zapper, coming across 'The Breast Enhancement' mode, making her breasts go from a C-Cup to an F-Cup, making her smile as she knew her Master would like them.

-In another section of Corneria, sometime later-

The daughter of Peppy Hare, Lucy, was currently at home, reading up on a book about advanced astrophysics

However, she stopped when the rabbit girl heard somebody knocking on the front door, causing her to cease her attention on her reading and head to the front door, before she opened it to see Krystal standing outside, her arms behind her back.

"Hello, Lucy. It's good to see you." Krystal said politely.

Happy to see her friend, Lucy then gave the telepath a hug, to which Krystal hugged her back.

"Krystal! It's so good to see you too." Lucy happily replied, before she noticed the 'changes' to Krystal's body and asked. "But what happened to your breasts?"

"Don't worry, Lucy, I'm fine." Krystal reassured, before Lucy watched in confusion as Krystal pulled out a blaster that was unfamiliar to the rabbit girl from behind her back and aimed it at her.

"In fact I have never been better after my Master opened my eyes." Krystal then stated in a somewhat sly tone, worry Lucy as to what Krystal was talking about.

But before Lucy could ask or reply, Krystal fired, sending a multi-coloured wave of energy that hit the rabbit girl, causing Lucy's eyes to glaze over as she fell under Krystal's control, leaving her mind vulnerable for the blue vixen to manipulate and reprogram.

After placing the Hypno Zapper on a nearby table, Krystal walked over to the entranced Lucy and asked. "Lucy, can you hear me?"

In reply, Lucy nodded as she then replied in a distant tone. "I hear you, Mistress Krystal..."

Hearing that made Krystal smile, as the telepath then placed her hands under Lucy's shirt and began rubbing and fondling Lucy's breasts, making the entranced rabbit girl moan in pleasure.

"Lucy, do you like this?" Krystal asked as she continued to rub Lucy's breasts.

"I do..." Lucy replied in a distant tone.

"It isn't me giving you this pleasure. Fox is." Krystal said as she continued rubbing Lucy's chest, causing Lucy to moan out in reply. "Fox is giving me this pleasure..."

"Fox is the one you desire as your lover. You desire him. You want him. You love him. You need him." Krystal then told the entranced rabbit girl.

"I desire Fox... I want him... I love him... I need him..." Lucy replied in a slightly warm tone as a wetness began to form in between her legs, her mind giving in.

"You are completely attracted to Fox. Fox is your Master, and you are his slave. You will obey his commands because you you love him and wish to do exactly as he tells you." Krystal stated.

As Krystal continued fondling Lucy's breasts, she took an idea from her Master and inserted her tail between the hypnotised rabbit girl's legs and into her vagina.

"Fox... My master... Ah... I am his slave... I will obey..." Lucy moaned out in a mixture of obedience and pleasure, before Krystal went on and said. "I am your Mistress. You obey me unless your Master says otherwise or it is in conflict with any of Fox's commands. You will always trust and obey me because you love me and want to make love to me, but not as much as you want to with Fox."

"Krystal is my Mistress... Ah... I will obey Mistress Krystal... Ah... I love Mistress Krystal... Ah... I want to make love to Mistress Krystal and Master Fox..." Lucy replied through her moans, which made Krystal smile slyly hearing Lucy's response before the blue vixen could see Lucy was ready to become her new 'sister', in which Krystal then told her. "Lucy, when I kiss you, you will have an orgasm, one that will bring you absolute pleasure and will make you a loving and devoted slave to our Master, Fox McCloud, now and forever."

With those words, Krystal wrapped her arms around Lucy's neck and kissed her deeply on the lips, causing, Lucy to then break from the kiss and scream out in pleasure as she came, coating Krystal's tail in cum, while her mind gave in, turning her into Fox's lover and slave.

After Lucy had caught her breath, she looked into Krystal's eyes and asked in a loving tone as she broke away from the telepath and got onto one knee. "I am at your command, my Mistress. How may I serve you?"

In reply, Krystal smiled slyly as she moved her cum soaked tail in front of Lucy's face and commanded. "Lick my tail clean."

"Yes, Mistress Krystal." Lucy replied, before the rabbit girl did as she was told and started licking Krystal's tail clean.

After Krystal was satisfied with Lucy, she then told her. "Follow me, Lucy. It's time you met your Master."

"Right away, Mistress." Lucy replied, following Krystal as they left and head back to the Great Fox.

-Back aboard the Great Fox: Upcoming Lemon-

Fox was still asleep, a content smile on his face, which only widened as he then groaned out when he was awoken by a pleasant sensation around his manhood.

He then opened his eyes to see Lucy's head between his legs, her mouth wrapped around his cock and a newfound love and devotion to him in her eyes as she continued to suck him off.

And by his side was Krystal, who was smiling lovingly at him, making him smile back at the good work she had done of making Lucy his slave but her blowjob was beginning to make him groan and forced him to focus on the woman between his legs.

Lucy continued to suck her Master's cock for the next few minutes, before Fox was soon unable to contain himself as he came, filling the rabbit girl's mouths with his cum.

After swallowing his load, Lucy asked in a warm and curious tone. "Did I please you, Master?"

"Yeah. You did a good job." Fox replied, making Lucy happy she had pleased her Master, before Fox then repositioned Lucy, so she was on her back, and then told the rabbit girl. "But now I think we do something we'll both enjoy."

And, in response, Fox then inserted his manhood into Lucy's vagina, which made the rabbit girl moan out in pleasure from the feeling of her master's cock stretching her vagina walls out.

But Fox then stopped as he reached Lucy hymen, looking into her eyes with concern, to which she only smiled warmly at him and told Fox reassuringly. "Please Master, don't worry about me. I will be fine."

In reply, Fox nodded as he then pushed his cock deep inside Lucy, breaking her hymen and causing her to gasp out in pain at the loss of her virginity.

"It... It's ok, Master..." Lucy told Fox as she knew he was still worried about her, before saying. "It did hurt before but now it feels good..."

Fox then began to thrust his cock in and out of Lucy at nice and hard pace, causing the rabbit girl to then moan out. "Oh, master... You are... Ah... So deep inside me... Ah... And it feels... Ah... So good... Ah... Please, Master, don't stop...!"

"Yeah, Lucy... You... Ah... Really getting into this... You must really want me...!" Fox groaned out in reply as his member continued to exit and enter Lucy's vagina as Krystal continued to watch as her Master and slave sister continued to make love to each other.

As Fox's manhood continued to enter and exit her, Lucy's pleasure was heightened when Fox brought himself and Lucy into a sitting position, before he then placed his hands on the rabbit girl's hips, moved his head to Lucy's breasts and began to lash at her left nipple as he massaged her right breast, causing Lucy's moans of pleasure to become louder then before.

But soon, the pair started to move around frantically as they could both feel that their climaxes were going to come soon, in which Fox groaned out. "Ah Lucy, I... Ah... I'm so close... I can feel it... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Me too... Ah... oh, Master... I... Ah... I'm cumming...!" Lucy moaned out in reply, before she then had a tremendous orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids all over her Master's cock, which sent Fox over the edge as he let out a loud groan, filling Lucy's womb with his seed.

After the sensations of their climaxes wore off, Lucy collapsed onto her stomach, while Fox managed to keep himself above Lucy's exhausted, yet satisfied, form, before Fox then removed his manhood from Lucy's threshold and rolled over to her right side.

However, Fox had little time to rest as Krystal suddenly pounced on top of him, kissing her Master deeply on the lips as he felt his cock harden, before it once again entered Krystal's threshold, which lead to a long and passionate time of hot love between Fox and his lovers.

-End Lemon-

After Fox, Krystal and Lucy had a long and passion filled time together, Krystal and Lucy went around Corneria where they used the Hypno Zapper on Falco, Amanda, Slippy, ROB 64 and Peppy to 'convince' them all that their new 'relationship' with Fox was completely normal, as was the fact that they now lived with him.

-Onboard the Great Fox, several days later-

Within Fox's bedroom, Fox was lying on his bed, dressed in just a pair of dark green boxers, moaning in pleasure, as both his slaves were by his sides, massaging his well-developed chest and kissing around his neck.

On his right was Krystal, who was wearing a light blue coloured bra, a pair of light blue panties and a light blue collar, which had been placed firmly around her neck, a gold medallion that had 'Property of Fox McCloud' engraved on it, while on his right was Lucy, dressed in a deep pink coloured version of her Mistresses' 'uniform', while around her neck was a pink coloured collar with the same engraving, showing she too belonged to Fox.

Fox let out another sigh of pleasure as Krystal and Lucy continued to show their love to their Master, before he pulled them forward and into a passionate three-way kiss, which would soon become more 'passionate' in more ways than one.

The End.


End file.
